Frankie (TV Series)
Frankie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She was a member of the Saviors and one of Negan's former "wives". After the apparent death of Rick Grimes, she becomes a member of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Pre-Apocalypse San Francisco, California Nothing is known about Frankie's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she was a licensed massage therapist, and lived within the San Francisco-metro area. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Frankie somehow came into contact with a group named "The Saviors" which she subsequently joined. In order to avoid working for points, she volunteered to become one of Negan's "wives". Season 7 "Sing Me a Song" Frankie is seen in a well-furnished room with Sherry, Amber, Tanya, and a couple of Negan's other wives. As soon as Negan leaves the room, Frankie and the other women comfort an upset Amber. Later, Frankie stands with the other wives and witness Mark's face being ironed. "Hostiles and Calamities" Frankie, Tanya and Amber watch Eugene as he plays video games. Tanya and Frankie sit next to him, while Amber sits away from the group, drinking. During conversation, Tanya jokingly asks if Eugene knows how to make a bomb. Eugene lists the ingredients he would need to make one. Eugene walks outside with Amber, Tanya and Frankie. He mixes ingredients and ignites a bomb. The wives clap giddily. Frankie and Tanya visit Eugene, seeking his help; they explain that Amber wants to commit suicide and ask if he can make some pills for her. Eugene reluctantly agrees. Tanya, Frankie and Amber are shown in the factory floor where a crowd has gathered around the furnace. Tanya watches horrified as Negan throws Dr. Carson into the furnace and angrily leaves while Amber and Frankie confort each other. Frankie and Tanya visit Eugene in his apartment. He correctly guesses that the pills are for Negan, not Amber, and refuses to hand them over. Tanya calls him a coward and they leave. Season 8 "Dead or Alive Or" Frankie has been assigned to the new outpost as Eugene's servant, responsible to help with whatever he may need. She expresses interest in Eugene's work and asks him to teach her how to make bullets, but he ignores her request and instead tells her to relay his breakfast order to Tanya. When Negan arrives, Frankie takes a knee along with everyone else and witnesses a captured Gabriel being delivered to Eugene as his newest worker. "Worth" Frankie and Tanya criticize Eugene's request for a sardine and mac n' cheese dish, with Tanya stating that she can't believe garlic was wasted for that dish. She listens to Eugene's speeches about making enough bullets to aid Simon and Negan in the battle against the survivors. "Wrath" Frankie walks around with Amber and Tanya at the Sanctuary as the Saviors prepare for the final assault. Later, dressed in normal clothing instead of the clothes she wore as Negan's wife, she greets Tara Chambler and Rosita Espinosa alongside Tanya at the Sanctuary when they arrive to fix the glass that was shattered previously by the Militia. Season 9 At least two years since the conclusion of the war against the Saviors, Frankie moved to Alexandria and adopted a daughter. "Scars" In a flashback, Frankie enjoys a bonfire with the other Alexandrians and the children in Jocelyn's group. The next morning, she, along with Scott, Michonne, and Jonah's parents, head over to the house where Jocelyn's group was staying to pick up their kids from a sleepover. After finding the house empty and the kids missing, she and the other parents frantically search Alexandria. She checks the infirmary and finds it ransacked and informs Michonne of what she found just as they find an Alexandria resident murdered by the pantry. The next morning, Frankie watches as Michonne and Daryl return to Alexandria with the kids. She imediately runs over to hug her daughter. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Frankie has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Negan TBA Amber Frankie and Amber have a good relationship. They both serve as Negan's wife. Tanya Frankie and Tanya have a good relationship as they are often seen together. They both serve as Negan's wife, and both share mutual hatred towards him. Eugene Porter Frankie and Eugene have a rather poor relationship. At first they get along when Frankie, Tanya, and Amber keep Eugene when he first comes the Sanctuary. But then when Eugene refuses to give her and Tanya the pills to kill Negan and her threats don't work on Eugene, she cuts off any kind of friendship they have between them. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"Sing Me a Song" (No Lines) *"Hostiles and Calamities" Season 8 *"Dead or Alive Or" *"Worth" *"Wrath" Season 9 *"Scars" (Flashback) Trivia *In a deleted scene from "Wrath", Frankie is present with Amber, Tanya, and hundreds of other Saviors in the Sanctuary as they listen to Negan's speech about wiping out the survivors with Eugene's bullets. *It is shown in "Scars" that she moved to the Alexandria Safe-Zone before the Sanctuary fell. It also revealed that she adopted a daughter. Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Alive Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone